poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling Darkseid/Lex's true colors/The Rookie becomes a hero
This is how Battling Darkseid, Lex's true colors, and The Rookie becomes a hero goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. is enraged Darkseid: Once again, you disappoint me, Desaad. I will deal with you later. For now, I have some uninvited guests to attend to. jumps down Lex Luthor: Bring it on, Darkseid. There can only be room for one criminal mastermind! Darkseid: So be it, Mr. Luthor. So be it. they battle Darkseid knocks down Darkseid approaches Darkseid Desaad: My lord, the last piece has been extracted. he begins to understand it Darkseid: Yes, of course. It's so simple. I understand everything. Kai: He has the Equation! Green Lantern: The entire universe will fall. Nya: Quick, Hal, get the Rookie! Lantern gets Rookie goes through a portal Green Lantern: And he's gone. Why do we ever trust this guy?! Cole: Focus! appears with the others Lex Luthor: I may not have superpowers or heroes, but I have their uses. Never underestimate Lex Luthor. Lloyd Garmadon: Can we focus here? smirks he splits up the Ninja, the Justice League, and the villains Kai: Come on, guys! Let's show this chunk of space rock a thing called, "Spinjitzu"! begin the battle Darkseid: The Equation is mine! Adam appears Darkseid: So, the fabled Teth Adam arrives. Black Adam: Luthor wasn't joking about the situation. Kai: Of course he wasn't. Adam! electrifies him we cut back to Nya's team Darkseid: You cannot stop me! appears Gorilla Grodd: Luthor was serious. controls Desaad obeys Grodd Grodd punches Darkseid we cut to Rookie's team Lex Luthor: Oh, dear, you're forgetting. All of your favorite heroes are gone... he hears Zane Zane: That is the only way to travel. Lex turns around to see Rookie, the villains, the Justice League and the Ninja Lex Luthor: Oh, uh... hey there. I was just telling the crowd here of the noble sacrifice you made. Citizen: No, he wasn't! looks at the crowd approaches him Batman: out handcuffs Are you gonna come quietly? Lex Luthor: You're arresting me? Superman: You're an escaped criminal, remember? Lex Luthor: But what about the Rookie? at the Rookie Superman: Rookie played a big hand in saving the planet. Then didn't deliberately leave us marooned halfway across the galaxy. Batman: Rookie engaged in criminal activities, like a pro. Wonder Woman: And that's it? You don't get a chance to make a better choice, Batman? We need to be better than that. You could join us and help make a real difference. The Joker: Or, you could.... shuts Joker's mouth Lex Luthor: Yes, you could join us and have a lot more fun! looks surprised looks at the Legion of Doom, the Justice League, and the Ninja he sides with the Justice League and the Ninja Wonder Woman: You made the right choice. Batman: Hmm. We'll see. Lex Luthor: After everything I did for you? The Joker: Didn't you try and send them to the other side of the universe? The Rookie: his head Lex Luthor: Shut up, Joker! The Joker: Twice? shakes him as Livewire escapes with them Cold runs away as the Justice League and the Ninja stop them Wonder Woman: Coming? he notices Killer Frost Killer Frost: Mind if I join? The Rookie: The more, the merrier. she follows the Justice League and the Ninja follows them as they pose heroically as the film ends